side A, side B
by hiirei
Summary: "Aku adalah sisi dirimu yang pernah ada."


"Ini ... di mana?"

Wajah yang dilihatnya itu sama persis dengannya—bukan, bukan persis seperti dia dan kelima saudara kembarnya. Wajah itu benar-benar sama seperti dia, dengan bibir tipis yang kaku untuk tersenyum serta pupil yang kecil dibanding yang lain.

"Ini duniamu," katanya.

Choromatsu tidak mengerti.

* * *

 **side A, side B**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **Insider!AU**

* * *

Awalnya, dunia itu putih.

Layaknya dalam cerita komik yang sering dibacanya, dunia ini sama sekali tidak berisi, hampa, tak berujung. Hanya ada dirinya dengan pikiran penuh tanda tanya. Biasanya kalau dalam komik, ini merupakan saat si pemeran utama mati, atau masuk ke dalam perangkap ilusi musuh.

Rasanya mustahil sekali dia masuk perangkap ilusi, siapa juga yang ingin menangkap dia? Hidupnya kan tidak seperti pemeran utama komik yang memiliki ambisi terlalu tinggi dan musuh yang terlalu _over power_.

Berarti ... apa dia sudah mati? Dia tidak bisa memastikannya, karena mungkin kalau sudah di dunia seperti ini, dia tidak akan mengingat kehidupannya lagi. Choromatsu bukan tipe yang religius, jadi tentang konsep alam baka juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu percaya. Namun kini, berada di dunia serba putih tanpa alasan yang diketahui, membuatnya menyesal tidak ke kuil lebih sering dan suka meragukan kerja para Dewa.

Mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dia memejamkan mata, "Maafkan aku, Dewa," ucapnya lirih. Mungkin tidak akan dimaafkan karena sudah terlalu terlambat. Mungkin Dewa murka padanya dan dia akan menerima hukumannya sekarang.

Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika mendengar suara tawa—yang persis sama seperti suaranya. Dan saat kedua matanya terbuka, dia sudah tidak lagi berada di dunia putih.

Dia berada di rumahnya.

"Padahal dulu, kau rajin sekali berdoa pada Dewa."

Choromatsu menoleh cepat, matanya mencari sosok yang berbicara. Tak jauh darinya, lelaki yang mirip dengannya, memakai baju miliknya, duduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat di depan dada.

Dia memang kembar, punya lima saudara yang wajahnya persis sama, tapi tidak seperti ini. Walau kembar, ada beberapa detil yang membedakan mereka. Lelaki ini memiliki fitur yang sama dengannya. Sama persis.

"Kau pasti heran, ya," lelaki itu tertawa, "pasti kau memikirkan hal-hal rumit sekarang."

"T-tidak kok." Choromatsu membuang muka. Apa-apaan sih lelaki ini?

Lelaki itu menaruh kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas lutut, matanya tak beralih sekali pun dari sosok Choromatsu. "Tanyakan saja padaku. Kalau dipikirkan terus, kau tidak akan mendapat jawabannya."

Ah, memang sih, memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini di kepalanya saja tidak akan mendapat jawaban. Mungkin lelaki ini tahu sesuatu. Walau agak mencurigakan, lelaki ini hanya satu-satunya yang dapat dia tanyakan.

"Ini ... di mana?" Choromatsu menatap sekelilingnya.

Persis sekali seperti di rumah. Tumpukan buku puisi serta novel lama milik Karamatsu, ditambah komik-komik antah berantah milik Osomatsu, juga tas olahraga milik Todomatsu. Barang-barang kelima saudaranya ada di sini. Ah, juga majalah miliknya, ada di lemari rak teratas.

Tapi jelas sekali ini bukan rumahnya. Hanya _persis_ , mirip. Dia tahu ini pasti masih ada hubungannya dengan dunia putih yang sebelumnya ia lihat.

"Ini duniamu," lelaki itu tersenyum, "dunia Choromatsu."

Astaga, omong kosong apa yang orang ini katakan? Rasanya Choromatsu sudah ingin meledakkan emosinya dan memaki, namun senyumnya, senyum lelaki itu, yang wajahnya persis sama dengannya, memberikan dia perasaan nostalgia akan sesuatu yang sudah dia lupakan.

... apa yang dia lupakan?

Menarik tangan Choromatsu, lelaki itu membuatnya duduk di sampingnya. "Dan aku ini kau, aku sisi dirimu yang pernah ada."

* * *

"Tolong jangan bercanda."

Terdengar seperti omong kosong sekali, bukan? Sayang sekali, Choromatsu bukan seperti kakak-kakaknya yang mudah dibodohi, dia bisa membedakan hal yang masuk akal dan tidak. Lelaki ini dirinya? Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri?

Jangan-jangan ... ini sebuah jebakan yang dilakukan kelima saudaranya, ingin mengerjai dia habis-habisan, sedangkan mereka menertawakannya di suatu tempat yang dia tidak ketahui. Kelima saudaranya itu memang tak pernah henti membuatnya kesal. Selalu saja ada tingkah yang sengaja dilakukan untuk memancing emosinya.

Lelaki itu masih tersenyum, dengan senyumnya yang kaku dan selalu membentuk tekukan di bagian tengah. Dia menghela napas dan kembali membuka mulutnya, "Tentu kau tidak akan percaya, kan."

"Mana ada yang percaya dengan kata-kata seperti itu?"

"Kakak-kakak bodohmu, mungkin," canda si lelaki, "tapi kau itu terlalu rasional, kaku, tidak bisa dibodohi oleh hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal."

Tentu saja. Dari dulu juga begitu. Dia harus bertahan sebagai manusia waras, karena kalau bukan dia, siapa yang akan menyadarkan kelima saudaranya setiap melakukan tindakan bodoh? Siapa yang dapat diandalkan? Tentu harus dirinya, karena yang lain tidak mau, dan secara tidak langsung dia dilempari tugas itu.

" _Padahal kau tidak harus terburu-buru. Pelan-pelan saja juga tidak apa-apa._ "

Kalimat itu pernah didengarnya. Pernah, suatu waktu, kata-kata itu yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan dapat bertahan hingga kini. Kata-kata itu yang menenangkan dirinya yang selalu terburu oleh waktu dan takut tertinggal.

Siapa yang mengucapkannya?

"Kau," jawab lelaki itu. "Kau sendiri yang mengucapkannya, saat semua masih berada di sekolah dasar, dan semuanya masih sama."

Sekolah dasar?

Saat semuanya masih sama, masih sewarna, masih tak ada yang bisa membedakam mereka. Namun suatu hari, muncul panggilan 'kak Osomatsu' yang diikuti dengan 'kak Karamatsu' lalu 'kak Choromatsu' dan seterusnya. Muncul panggilan 'kakak', yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya, sehingga mereka tidak perlu memikirkan siapa yang lebih tua siapa yang lebih muda. Mereka kembar, mereka sama.

Tapi mulai sejak itu, rasanya semua berubah. Menjadi kakak berarti harus memiliki tanggung jawab. Harus bisa memberi contoh pada adik, tidak bisa sembarangan bertindak. Menjadi kakak artinya dia harus bisa membimbing yang lain.

 **Menjadi kakak itu menakutkan.**

Choromatsu tidak bisa menjadi kakak. Tidak mau. Dia menjadi cepat terbawa emosi dan melontarkan kata-kata pedas pada _adik-adiknya_ yang memanggilnya 'kakak'. Mungkin sejak saat itu dia jadi cepat sekali meninggikan suaranya?

Tapi lebih dari dirinya, suatu waktu dia menemukan Osomatsu, duduk di teras halaman belakang rumah dengan wajah merengut. Melihat Osomatsu yang sendirian itu membuatnya sadar bahwa mereka sudah jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Padahal rasanya, tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka berdua.

Sayangnya, kenyataan membuktikan bahwa mereka bisa dipisahkan. Choromatsu tidak tahu apa yang membuat Osomatsu merengut seperti itu. Dan sejak munculnya panggilan 'kakak' ini, Choromatsu semakin sadar bahwa Osomatsu adalah seorang kakak, semakin membuatnya canggung untuk berbicara.

Mungkin waktu itu dia terlalu lama berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga terlonjak ketika Osomatsu memanggilnya. Si sulung itu memang menunjukkan senyum, tapi Choromatsu tahu pasti bahwa ini adalah senyum yang tidak benar-benar berasal dari hatinya.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Osomatsu ketika dia sudah mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"T-tidak ke mana-mana." Choromatsu menatap kedua kakinya yang menggantung, lalu menendang-nendang pelan udara.

Tanpa melihat, dia tahu Osomatsu memutar bola matanya. Jelas tidak suka dengan jawabannya yang tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Tapi apa yang harus Choromatsu jelaskan? Bahwa dia sedang memberi jarak pada siapapun termasuk Osomatsu? Bahwa dia tidak suka dan tidak mau menerima perubahan?

Menghela napas, Osomatsu menyandarkan dirinya pada Choromatsu, "Menjadi kakak itu berat ya."

"Tentu saja berat," jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang. Berat. Padahal mereka sama, usianya juga sama, semuanya sama—lalu kenapa harus dibedakan dengan cara seperti ini?

Ah, namun seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, Choromatsu menolehkan kepalanya pada Osomatsu.

Lebih-lebih darinya, Osomatsu pasti merasakan beban itu lebih berat. Choromatsu hanya punya tiga adik dan masih memiliki dua kakak. Kalaupun dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu, dia masih bisa mengandalkan kedua kakaknya.

Osomatsu? Dia anak sulung, yang pertama, dan memiliki lima adik. Siapa yang bisa diandalkan jika Osomatsu butuh bantuan? Menilai dari ego Osomatsu yang terlalu tinggi, rasanya tidak mungkin dia akan meminta bantuan mereka begitu saja.

Sejak kemarin-kemarin dia mengeluh, baru hari itu dia menyadari bahwa ada yang mengalami hal lebih buruk darinya. Osomatsu, sahabatnya, kini kakaknya, yang seharusnya dia hibur dan berikan semangat di saat seperti ini.

Dengan menyesal, Choromatsu menggenggam tangan kakaknya, " _Padahal kau tidak harus terburu-buru. Pelan-pelan saja juga tidak apa-apa._ "

* * *

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. Senyum masih ada di wajahnya (Choromatsu jadi merasa aneh sendiri karena jarang melihat wajahnya tersenyum) dengan tatapan yang kalau dipikir-pikir lebih mirip dengan Karamatsu—rasanya seakan kedua mata itu menatap terlalu dalam, hingga ke jiwanya, ke tempat yang seharusnya ditutup dan bersegel.

Choromatsu memalingkan wajah, tidak mau bertatapan dengan kedua mata itu lagi. Matanya melirik sana-sini, melihat seisi ruangan yang sebenarnya dia hapal karena persis sekali seperti rumahnya. Persis. Tapi ini bukan rumahnya.

Dunia itu terasa sepi—jelas dia bukan berada di dunia yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada suara apapun yang menganggu. Tenang sekali. Choromatsu selalu menginginkan suasana seperti ini. Hidup dengan tujuh orang lainnya dalam satu atap akan membuatmu jauh dari kata 'tenang' dan 'damai'.

Padahal biasanya Choromatsu akan panik jika berada di tempat yang tidak diketahui. Pikirannya akan cepat bekerja, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dan alasan, sebab-akibat, serta ratusan hal lainnya yang selalu membuat dia lelah sendiri.

"Choromatsu," lelaki itu menyebut namanya, "kau harus mengerti bahwa walaupun kalian kembar, kalian tidak benar-benar sama."

Satu alisnya terangkat, "Maksudmu?"

"Kalian punya keinginan masing-masing. Mimpi masing-masing. Makanan kesukaan dan hal yang dibenci masing-masing. Sifat kalian juga berbeda." Lelaki itu menyentil keningnya. "Karena itu kau harus memahami mereka. Kalian ini saudara. Kau—yang katanya lebih bertanggung jawab—harus bisa paham dan tidak cepat memyemburkan amarah."

Choromatsu merengut, mengusap keningnya yang kini sedikit memerah. Sejak dulu, dia yang paling payah dalam berhadapan dengan emosi—pengecualian untuk Osomatsu, karena si sulung itu lebih memilih kabur dan tidak menangani emosinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahan, dirinya cepat sekali meledak jika disulut sedikit saja.

Todomatsu —atau Ichimatsu, sesekali—suka sekali menjulukinya sebagai _sumbu pendek_. Menjengkelkan. Dikatai seperti itu semakin membuatnya meledak-ledak. Sulit untuk menahannya. Dia sudah mencoba berbagai cara, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil membuatnya tenang selama lebih dari satu jam.

Lelaki itu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku mengerti kau ingin menjadi orang dewasa seperti yang seharusnya. Kau hanya ingin melakukan apa yang benar. Tapi—"

"Tapi yang benar tidak selalu menyenangkan."

Kata-kata itu juga pernah dia ucapkan. Dia tahu, tapi tidak ingat. Mungkin waktu dia kecil? Mungkin ada dalam ingatan terdalamnya yang selalu dia simpan, namun tidak pernah dia coba ingat.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari samping Choromatsu, menular padanya, ujung-ujung bibir terangkat untuk membuat senyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak tersenyum. Bibirnya kaku. Pipnya juga.

Choromatsu menatap dirinya (dia harus menyebutnya apa? Lelaki ini jelas dirinya sendiri dan rasanya aneh sekali jika menyebut dia dengan namanya sendiri). Walau lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah sisi dirinya yang pernah ada, lelaki tersebut terlihat jauh beda sekali dengannya.

"Hei, uh," Choromatsu menggaruk pelan pipinya, "tadi kau bilang kau ini diriku, bagian yang pernah ada. Maksudnya apa?"

Dirinya itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kedua mata akhirnya lepas dari Choromatsu, berputar ke jendela yang terbuka. Tak lama, lelaki itu bangkit dan mulai berjalan ke arah jendela. Punggungnya terlihat kecil. Ah, sebenarnya, dirinya itu memang kecil ... dan pendek. Lebih pendek darinya.

Menyadari sesuatu, kedua mata Choromatsu membulat. "K-kau ..."

"Aku dirimu," lelaki itu membalikkan badannya, kini memandang Choromatsu kembali, "dirimu yang dulu, waktu masih anak-anak."

Senyuman dirinya—dia, yang masih anak-anak—semakin membesar. Choromatsu ingat sekali, senyum itu selalu muncul di wajahnya setiap dia melakukan hal-hal nakal bersama yang lain. Senyum bahagianya dulu, yang ada tanpa paksaan dan khas anak-anak. Yang selalu melakukan hal menyenangkan dan tidak dibebani dengan pikiran-pikiran dewasa.

"Masih ada aku di sini," dirinya yang berwujud anak-anak itu mendekat, kedua tangannya terulur, memeluknya, "kau harus ingat itu."

Dengan kikuk, Choromatsu membalas pelukannya. Sisi anak-anaknya masih ada. Sisi yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan lagi. Masih ada, kini malah memberinya petuah. Lucu sekali. Benar-benar tidak logis. Tapi dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Mengakhiri acara pelukan itu, dirinya memasang wajah yang serius, "Sekarang kau harus pergi dari sini."

"Pergi?" Apa maksudnya pergi? Pergi dari dunia ini?

"Iya, dari dunia ini," jawabnya. Choromatsu terkejut dirinya itu dapat membaca pikiran. Ah tapi ... dia juga tidak tahu dia berada di dunia apa. Dunia dia, kata sisi anak-anaknya itu, tapi apa itu dunia dia? Dunia Choromatsu?

"Cukup buka pintu itu." Telunjuk dirinya yang masih anak-anak itu terangkat ke arah pintu terletak beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Ah tunggu dulu. Sekian menit lalu dia masih berada di tempat yang menyerupai rumahnya. Kini, setelah menoleh ke belakang, semuanya kembali menjadi seperti semula—dunia putih, dengan sebuah pintu hitam yang ditunjuk sebagai cara dia pergi dari sini.

Kembali menatap sisi anak-anaknya, dia bertanya, "Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan tetap di sini," dirinya itu tertawa, "sudah kubilang, ini duniamu."

Choromatsu mendesah. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, dia hanya perlu pergi ke pintu itu, bukan? Bangkit dari duduknya, dia menatap diri anak-anaknya itu terakhir kali, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu hitam.

Lagipula, sebenarnya bagaimana dia bisa datang ke sini? Apa dia sedang dalam percobaan baru yang dibuat oleh Profesor Dekapan? Mungkin dia sedang duduk dalam suatu kursi dengan alat-alat aneh menempel di tubuhnya. Mengapa dia setuju?

Biasanya, Profesor Dekapan tidak memintanya untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan karena lelaki tua itu tahu Choromatsu tidak suka dan tidak ingin hal-hal aneh terjadi padanya. Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu—atau terkadang Karamatsu dan Osomatsu—yang selalu tidak menolak jika diminta tolong oleh lelaki tua itu.

Ah, apapun yang terjadi, dia sudah tidak bisa mengubahnya. Dia hanya perlu keluar dari sini, kembali, dan menjalani hidupnya lagi.

Pintu itu tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya beberapa meter saja. Dari dekat, pintu itu terlihat hitam sekali, dengan gagang pintu berwarna putih. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia menaruh tangannya di atas gagang, siap membuka pintu itu kapan saja.

"Ingatlah, Choromatsu," suara dirinya itu kembali terdengar, "apapun yang telah kaulakukan, semuanya akan membaik jika kau lebih mengandalkan saudara-saudaramu."

Tidak memberi tanggapan, Choromatsu membuka pintu itu.

* * *

Tubuhnya terasa berat. Bernapas saja sulit sekali. Tangan kanannya terasa perih, kepalanya seakan berputar padahal dia tidak bergerak. Perlahan, dia mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan harapan dapat menggerakkan tangan setelahnya.

Telinganya mendengar suara orang berbicara, suara mesin yang mengganggunya, lalu semuanya menjadi semakin bising ketika ada yang berseru, "Dia sadar! Dia sadar! Dia hidup!"

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

 **a/n:** haiii! saya kebanyakan draft dan kebanyakan acara jadi gak ada yang selesai-selesai /alasan.

ini intinya karena set insider!au yang bikin saya semakin menyayangi choromatsu karena insider!choro terlihat sangat soft, baik, inosen, dan maso material. saya cinta sekali dengan senyumnya yang lucu dan lembut gitu hhhhhhhhh

dikasih judul seperti ini karena saya kepikiran kaset. ada side A—sisi anak-anaknya dulu yang sekarang udah gak dipakai lagi/gak diputer lagi kasetnya. dan side B—sisi Choromatsu sekarang yang sudah lupa akan adanya side A.

jadi, ya gitu hehe.


End file.
